1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery charging apparatus with error detection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A battery charging apparatus for charging a secondary battery with control by a thermal sensitive element is known. Japanese patent application provisional publication Nos. 62-193518, 2-246739, and Japanese utility model application provisional publication No. 3-34638 disclose such charging apparatus, wherein a full charge condition is detected when a temperature gradient at a battery is higher than a predetermined value. U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,615 discloses a temperature detecting section.